Pooh's Adventures of The Simpsons Movie
Pooh's Adventures of The Simpsons Movie is an upcoming Winnie the Pooh/Simpsons crossover film which is planned to be made by Yakko Warner and Shadow101815. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Pooh's play begins while performing on Lake Springfield, rock band Green Day are killed when pollution in the lake dissolves their barge. At a memorial service with Pooh and his friends, Grampa has a prophetic vision in which he predicts the impending doom of the town, but only Marge takes it seriously. Lisa and an Irish boy named Colin, with whom she has fallen in love, hold a meeting where they convince the town to clean up the lake. Meanwhile, Homer adopts a pig from Krusty Burger and names it "Spider Pig". Homer stores the pig's feces in an overflowing silo which Marge tells him to dispose of safely. However, Homer gets distracted and instead dumps the silo in the lake, re-polluting it to an even more severe degree. Moments later, a squirrel jumps into the lake and becomes severely mutated. Nearby, Flanders and Bart discover the squirrel during a hike, and the EPA captures it. Russ Cargill, head of the EPA, whom Team Rocket work for, presents five options to President Schwarzenegger to keep Springfield's pollution contained; he randomly picks option 3, enclosing Springfield in a large glass dome. When the police discover Homer's silo in the lake, an angry mob of townspeople approach Pooh, his friends, and the Simpsons' home and set the house on fire, but Pooh, the others, and the family escape through a sinkhole and flee to Alaska. The trapped citizens damage the dome over time and Cargill and Team Rocket, not wanting news of what he has done to become widespread, plans to destroy Springfield. In Alaska, the Simpsons see an advertisement for a new Grand Canyon to be located on the site where Springfield is located. Marge and the kids want to go and save the town, but Homer refuses to help the people who tried to kill them. The family abandon Homer and leave, but are captured by the EPA and then get placed back into the dome. After a visit from a mysterious Native American Princess, Homer has an epiphany and believes he must save the town in order to save himself. As he arrives at Springfield to do so, a helicopter lowers a bomb suspended by rope through a hole in the dome. Homer climbs to the peak of the dome and descends the rope, knocking the escaping townspeople and bomb off. Homer grabs the bomb and a motorcycle. After reuniting with Bart, they cycle up the side of the dome and Bart tosses the bomb through the hole, seconds before detonation. The bomb explodes, shattering the dome. The town praises Homer, who rides off with Marge on the motorcycle into the sunset. The townspeople begin restoring Springfield back to normal. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Togepi, Ronald McDonald and his friends, Spyro, Sparx, Hunter, Bianca, Ms. Frizzle, Liz, Ralphie, Arnold, Carlos, Tim, Wanda, Phoebe, Dorothy Ann, Keeesha, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Scrappy-Doo, Velma, Daphne, Fred, Matt, Inez, Jackie, Digit, Earl and his family, Oobi, Uma, Kako, Grampu, the Tiny Toons gang, Stanley Griff, Elsie and Harry (from the Stanley Playhouse Disney/Disney Junior TV series), Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Kovu, Kiara, Godzilla, Godzooky, Anguirus, Rodan, Mothra, Malcolm, Reese, Dewey, Francis, the Oliver & Company gang, Hank Hill and his friends and Serena Shaw, Jordan (from the King of the Hill episode Get Your Freak Off), Yakko, Wakko, and Dot, Pinky and the Brain, Sodarn Insane, King Ghidorah, the Werecats, One-Eyed Sally, Blather, Queen La, Hacker, Buzz, Delete, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James and Meowth) guest star in this film. *In order to make the film appropriate for children under 13, all of the brief mature content will be removed and J**** C*****'s name will replaced with The Good Fairy's name. *This is an NTSC film with NTSC bits of the Winnie the Pooh films, The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, the Pokèmon films, The Lion King films, the Scooby-Doo films, Sleeping Beauty, the Godzilla films, and Oliver & Company. *Both Genie and Homer Simpson are voiced by Dan Castellaneta. *This film was originally going to be made by TtarkosaurusRex2, but he canceled it to avoid copyright claims before he retired from making anymore crossovers. Yru17 would then take over with film until he gave Yakko Warner and Reese Ambler permission to take over the opriduction of this film instead. *Both The Lion King and The Simpsons Movie featured music scores composed by Hans Zimmer. *Henry Jackman (who composed the music score for Winnie the Pooh) also composed some of the additional music cues for The Simpsons Movie. Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Travel Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Censored films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101. Category:Shadow101815 Category:Disney crossovers